The Celestial Dragon Slayer
by smbworldwalker
Summary: Celeste Draco meets the twin dragon slayers when the are younger and she travels with them. Bad at summaries,
1. Meeting

**Hey editing some stuff because it was really short last time I don't own everything but the oc thank so much,**

A girl wondered the forest blonde hair tied back in a ponytail, and bright blue eyes twinkling with excitement as she walks. She soon came across a lake that has a waterfall connected to it. Seeing as she already has been traveling for most of the day she decides to take a dip to relax. She removes her clothes and dives right in. As she is swimming she sees fish swimming past her. While the time is pasting and she is preoccupied with swimming two boys about the same age as her show up along with two cats with them. The boys set up camp on the beach unaware of the girl's presents.

Both the boys and the girl go unaware of each other until, "Rogue who is that pretty girl in the water! Can we swim with her?" a soft voice asks, but not soft enough to escape the young dragon slayer's ears in the water. The girl swiftly turns her head to the beach seeing the boys clearly even with the distance between them. The boys stare at her before one turns away. The girl can make out some features on the boys like the one who continued to look is blonde and the one who turned away has black hair.

"Yo pervert turn around," the girl yells loud enough for the boys to hear. She can hear the boy scoff and glares at him even though he probably wouldn't be able to tell.

"And what would make me the great Sting Eucliffe do anything you say," the boy yells back sounding smug as can be. The girl growls in annoyance, but still swims back to shore only to see she has nothing to wear because she had washed her clothes before swimming, and they still aren't dry.

"Oh what now are you going to try to seduce me by flaunting your body? Sorry girlie it isn't going to work," the blonde boy says allowing his eyes to look her head to toe. The girl knew even though she is just 14 she still has amazing body. The other boy turns around to blush after seeing her naked body. After the boy with black hair calms down him takes off the jacket he is currently wearing and gives it to the girl. The girl smiles as she receives it quick to put it on escaping the other boy's eyes.

"Well I am Celeste Draco pleasure to meet you both," the girl says nervously.

"Rogue Cheney likewise," the boy with black hair replies.

"Of course it is a pleasure for you to meet me! I am the great Sting Eucliffe!" the blonde yells.

" More like the great pervy Sting, seriously you couldn't turn the fuck around!" Celeste yells at Sting.

"Frosch thinks so too," a little green cat in a pink frog suit thing says. Celeste squeals and hurridly picks up the little cat. Rogue growls softly as Celeste brings the cat into her large for her age sized chest.

"The great Sting Eucliffe is the greatest dragon slayer ever!" another cat praises. This cat is red with a blue vest. Celeste can't help, but also pick up this cat and bring it into her chest aswell. As both cats are held in her chest the boys watch her carefully.

"Sorry little kitty, but I don't think this Stingy boy is better than me," Celeste smirks while eyeing Sting with mischievious gleam in her eyes. Both Sting and Rogue stiffen.

"You are a mage? What magic?" Sting asks frantically. Celeste eyes soon twinkle with excitement.

"Celestial Dragon Slayer baby!" Celeste gleams as she unravels that she too is a dragon slayer.

"Interesting I am the Shadow Dragon Slayer while Sting is the white," Rogue says as his and Celeste's eyes meet. She gives him a kind smile before sending a glare at Sting still mad at him for not turning around. Stng shivers alittle when her cold eyes turn to him.

"Fuck sake girl quit glaring at me it so fucking creepy," Sting complains.

"Rogue can pretty lady stay with us?" the green cat in the frog suit asks from in Celeste's chest. Rogue looks from the cat to Celeste to Sting before he signs.

"Only if you ask her," Rogue answers the cat. Sting gives Rogue a looking saying what the actually fucking hell man.

"Pretty lady will you please travel with Frosch?" the exceed asks of the female dragon slayer. She smiles before for nodding her head. Smiling sweetly at Rogue while smirking at Sting.

"I will just give me a moment to call home and tell my butler that I am going off to train and to send Marida off to me at the Easten Waterfall, okay Frosch?" she says sweetly to the little exceed, she then looks through her bag looking for her communication lacrima. Once she finds it she instantly contacts her butler telling her everything she needed whle also asking him to send Marida with some clothes. While she is doing so Sting glares at Rogue.

"Why did you let her come along?" Sting whispers harshly to his friend. All he gets is a shrug from Rogue as an answer. Lector sits there with Frosch debating on taking his best friend's side which he would normally jump at to do, but he too wanted the pretty lady as Frosch dubbed her to come with them. Once Celeste is finished on the communiction lacrima she turns to them with a big huff.

"Well Alex says he not sending me anywhere until I come home and talk to him. He also wanted me to invite you all to stay at my place tonight so we may head off tomorrow." Celeste informs them with a pleading looking that is just begging them to agree.

"Sorry Girlie …" Sting starts before Rogue elbows him in the stomache shutting him up.

"We would love to," Rogue accepts her offer while shooting a glare at Sting. Celeste squeals and hugs Rogue only to cause him to blush because she is only wearing his jacket. Sting sees his friend embarrassment of the girl's lack of clothing and he smirks watching his friend squrim before finally deciding to help him.

"Nice ass Girlie. It is very nice of you to show it to me," Sting says with smug smirk on his face watching as the girl quickly releases his friend and pull the jacket down farther with it still only reaching her mid thigh.

"Can we just go now, so one I can get to bed, and to so you Miss Flasher can put some clothes on not that I mind either way," Sting says smuggly then smirking after he hears her gasp.

"Have you no dignity you scoundral!" Celeste yells at him. He just smiles and starts walking away.

"Yo Blondie you are going the wrong way!" Celeste giggles watching him turn around blushing and follow her. As they walk Sting is lagging behind while Rogue and Celeste chat away. Apparnetly Celeste is a third generation dragon slayer just like them, but unlike them her dragon disapeared . She also trained with another dragon slayer whose dragon was really close to her own some girl of the name Wendy Marvel. Apparently she was only a few years older then her and they were like sisters until both of their dragons disappeared causing them to not see each other any more she was about four years old when it happened. She then began to wonder finding a nice big house to work at when she was seven. The man there wasn't very nice, but he did have a daughter who was. This girl was sevral years older then Celeste, but they got along just fine because their type of magic was the same. They both used celestial magic. The girl was like her big sister until she ran away because of her father's cruelty. The girl's name was Lucy Heartfilia and Celeste knowing Lucy would never come back for good left herself in search of the only people she ever called family. After finding out that both Lucy and Wendy disapeared she stopped her search for a little bit to build up some strength. Finding herself buying a house to stay at and people to stay with her she became use to the idea of not continueing her search, but then they came along and now it like faith telling her to start again.

"Hey Girlie you never told us about who this Marida person is," Sting yells at Celeste. Celeste looks back at him with a kind smile for once causing him to blush and turns his head so she can't see, but with her dragon enhanced vision she sees it causing her to giggle and him to blush even more.

"Marida is my exceed just like Frosch and the other one are yours. I never did get your name kitty cat," Celste says directing her attention to the red cat.

"Lector," the red cat answers with a polite bow while Celeste smiles in return.

"Looks like we are here," Celeste exclaim as they come to a nice two story house. She smiles as she leads them to the house.

 **Sorry for an late update been busy with life and homework**

 **Smbworldwalker out!**


	2. Getting Started

**Sorry people I felt like combining the last 3 chapters cause they were short.**

As the trio arrive at a nice house a dark blue cat came out. The cat is wearing a white

dress with a silver ribbon across the middle with a silver bow on its ear.

"Ccccceeeeeeellllll! You ran off without me again! How could you!" The cat whinesat its partner. Celeste giggles at her exceeds behavior. Marida has always hated being left behind. Celeste invites the boys into the house and tells then to wait in the living room as she changes. As the boys are waiting they hear two voices that seem to be arguing, one female the other male. As the two arguing come into view the boys can't help but blush at the beautiful woman before them. The woman has long bubblegum pink hair and seafoam green eyes. She is gorgeous while the man on the other hand is intimidating. He has jet black eyes and dark purple hair. The boys can't make out what they arguing about, but the two adults weren't going to give in easily. To both the boys surprise Celeste came back fairly quick changed into black skin tight shorts and a green tank top.

Seeing the two adults fighting causes Celeste to frown not enjoy sing their conflict. She walks up to the man and hugs him around the waist saying she is home, stopping the fight instantly. The man pats her head signaling for her to let him go. The three children sit on the couch as the adults stand in front of them.

"Hello boys I am Dew and this is Alex. I understand you want to travel with Ms. Draco correct," the woman says voice sweet but still has an edge to it making the boys nervous. They both frantically nod uneasy with the beautiful woman. A dark twinkle enters the woman's eyes.

"Very well. I am fine with her going with you two, but anything that happens to her I will do the same to both of you," Dew says too happily for the boys. Alex just continues to stand there scowling at them. The boys don't know why, but Alex didn't seem as intimidating as they first assumed now that they have spoken with Dew. Finally as time passes Alex decides to speak.

Madam I do not agree with you leaving so abruptly, but you are well trained so yoursafety is not my concern. More of your innocence. I mean you are traveling with two boys if you choose to go," Alex says as if the boys aren't even there. Celeste doesn't mind his protectiveness over her actually she finds it incredibly sweet. She gets up and hugs him once again.

"Thanks for worrying but you don't have to I will be more than fine on my own don't forget I survived on my own for several years. This isn't goodbye forever only farewell for now," Celeste mumbles into him as she tightens her hold on him. She soon releases him and goes to Dew hugging her as well. Dew hugs the young girl proud that Celeste is going to get stronger nod stronger as she travels. The boys watch the exchange and begin to miss their own family that was gone now, but the boys have each other now as family. Celeste finally releases Dew as well with a gentle smile on her face. She knew this isn't their last time seeing each other, but still Leaving these people will be hard in the morning.

"Well boys let me show you to you rooms," Alex says leading the boys down a hall as Celeste too retreats to her own room. Celeste stares at her ceiling waiting for sleep to take over her, yet her mind races with possible out comes of her new adventure. As different scenarios flash in her head darkness starts to come to her, and she finally sleeps. When morning comes she lays in bed not quite ready to leave her home just yet. She looks out the window of the house she bought when she was younger. This is her own home that she is leaving, yet she knew she would've done it soon or later. Finally pulling herself out of bed she dresses. Skin tight black jeans, blue loose fitted tank top, black open jacket and black combat boots is what she decides on. She is ready to start on her new journey with a smile she pulls back her hair and heads to say her final goodbyes.I don't own anything if I did this would happen. Okay story time.

As Celeste came down to say goodbye she sees that the boys are already up.

" Waking up later the usually Madam? It is so unlike you to wake up this late," Alex inquires. In truth he is right Celeste is a morning usually up before sunrise, but now it is close to noon. She just stare at him a kind smile on her face as he hands her her traveling bag. She already knew it held money and a change of clothes. Rogue stands there waiting for her to say her goodbyes while Sting is tapping his foot patiently. This girl had the nerve to make him, the Great Sting Eucliffe, wait for her. Celeste once again hugs Alex saying her final goodbyes to him then she turns to Dew. She hugs Dew little tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Celeste is leaving more people she calls family, but she is going to explore the world again. She lets go and nods to Dew signaling goodbye. Finally she walks over to the boys and leaves giving the adults a wave.

As the trio walk away both boys can't help notice the scent of salt and the sound of sniffling. Sting not wanting to deal with this for the rest of their travels, or so he tells himself, pats and rubs her head in a comforting way. Her sniffling stops as her heads snaps to looks at him and smiles brightly. Sting blushes seeing her smile finally directed at him. Her smile is gorgeous and it brings up his spirit.

"So where are we heading?" Celeste asks. Rogue and Sting stare at her for a little bit before they finally reply.

"Crocus to join Sabertooth the strongest guild duh, and people say I am a dumb blonde," Sting replies smug as ever. Celeste rolls her eyes and pouts as she says, "That's because you are a dumb blonde," she smiles as he growls at her. She walks over to Rogue and links arms with him while sticking her tongue out at Sting. Rogue shakes his head at the twos childish behavior, yet doesn't pull away from Celeste causing her to smile up at him. The trio continue to walk as their respective exceeds following them. Marida flying above Celeste, Frosch in Rogue's arms, and Lector walking by Sting who glares at his best friend, but then an idea strikes him.

"Hey since we aren't in a rush to get to Crocus why don't we see what little Ms. Celestial Dragon Slayer is made up," he quips looking at Celeste challengingly. Celeste raises a perfect eyebrow in question, but accepts his challenge anyway.

Trio are now in a open area in the woods standing there. Sting smirking cockily believing this will be an easy fight what he didn't know is Celeste's magic allows her to also use spirit magic and she has her own spirits, but since she is a celestial dragon slayer she use celestial dragon keys that only a mage with both dragon slayer magic and celestial magic can use. She is missing 1 key though. There are 15 keys all together all dragons of different elements.

Rogue is acting as a referee for their fight. Celeste waits patiently for Sting to strike first which he does starting out with a white dragon roar. Celeste quickly dodges and travels to him throwing a celestial dragon fist. Rogue is transfixed by the beauty of her magic. The magic is midnight blue with specks of glittery white spots. Sting isn't fast enough to dodge her attack he wasn't even expecting her to dodge his. Coming back from his shock Sting uses white dragon holy rays. Celeste quickly uses celestial dragons shield blocking which shocks the boys once again. Her shield being a beautiful thin sheet of what looked like the night sky with a bunch of stars

Celeste then used celestial dragon's talon knocking Sting back into a tree causing the tree to fall from the impact. Sting gets up with a groan before using white dragons holy fist. This time Celeste takes his attack head on. The attack knocks her back a few feet. Sting not wanting to give anytime to do anything lounges forward throwing several punches. Rogue could see that they are finally getting serious. As Sting trips Celeste only for her to hold herself up with one hand and kick Sting in the jaw. She then pushes off of her planted hand and flips backwards landing gracefully. She quickly gets into fight position preparing herself for Sting's next attack. Sting rushes to her again throwing another series of kicks and punches that Celeste blocks easily waiting for an opening.

Sting attack lessens seeing her not fighting back, but as soon as he does Celeste hits him with a round house kick making him fall off balance. Then she quickly follows with a super man punch that is cover with celestial dragon magic causing him to finally fall, but she doesn't give him anytime until she is top of him. His wrist pinned by one hand, waist unable to move with her on top, and her free hand pulled back in a punch. Rogue stops the fight there declaring Celeste the winner. Celeste gets off of Sting helping him up while flashing him a smile.

"Good fight. Next time will be better cause now you know what you should be excepting," Celeste says knowing he underestimated her in the beginning. He scoffs, but congratulates her on her win. She nods and smiles at him. He gives a smile knowing that it was a good fight.

 **hope you like will try to update soon.**

 **Smbworldwalker out!**


End file.
